Savior
by Illuminet
Summary: A short story based on Breath of Fire:Dragon Quarter. The story's idea unfortunately isn't the first of its kind, but hopefully you'll still like it. Slightly different version.(COMPLETE)
1. Reunion

Savior  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters who are appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, to other brilliant minds out there who were for CAPCOM. I make no claim over them.  
  
"So, this is End Sector...I never thought I'd be down here."  
  
A young Ranger said as he walked towards the railroad station. He was dressed in mostly black, with red stripes on his pants, while his jacket had a red trim on it, The back of it imprinted with the design of a cross. He wore a thin cotton shirt under the jacket, fitted with a large dark brown collar around his neck. His pants were held up by a large belt with a cross fitted in the buckle. He adjusted his brown gloves as he walked, making sure they were securely on his hands. His dark blue hair was tied up in a high pony tail, swaying side to side as he kept moving through the underground city. He then turned to face his two other companions: One was a young woman who he didn't really trust, as she was part of an anti-government movement known as Trinity. She wore a long blue hood on her head, with the sides sticking out a bit so her long ears could fit in it, her fiery red hair peeking out of the hood's opening. She also has a cotton shirt on like he did, but it had no sleeves in it. She wears a mini denim dress over the shirt, her arms and legs covered in a similar material. Around her waist, she had a belt with a pack of bullets and a gun holster. The other girl was a mystery to the Ranger. She had short blonde hair, most of it covering one of her eyes. Her skin was very pale, heavily marked with tattoos running down her small frame. She wore a simple, translucent white slave dress, her right arm was adorned with a thick metal bracelet with a complex design on its surface, as well as one on her left ankle, with a similarly complex design. The young woman spoke up as the Ranger faced forward again.  
  
"We still have a long way to go before we hit Low Sector, Ryu."  
  
"That's true, Lin, but if were lucky, we'll arrive when a transport comes and hitch a ride on the railroad.  
  
Ryu then turned to the little girl besides Lin.  
  
"How are you feeling, Nina? Are you Okay?"  
  
The little girl nodded as she smiled at the young man. She couldn't speak in normal English, so had to resort to other means of communication. The three finally made it to the railroad and looked around. Ryu sighed.  
  
"Guess were out of luck..."  
  
As he said that, a bright light showered upon the three, as they covered their eyes. When it stopped Ryu looked at the transport as three man walked out. Ryu recognized the middle one as his partner: A young man with similar clothing to Ryu, except it was a dark green color with black trim. The man had short blond hair held up with a barrette. Ryu smiled at him.  
  
"Bosch, you survived!"  
  
The young man looked coolly towards him.  
  
"Hey partner, good work! You got the cargo and the member of Trinity that recked our transport."  
  
Ryu stared at Bosch in confusion.  
  
"Cargo? What cargo?"  
  
Bosch raised an eyebrow at his fellow Ranger.  
  
"Why, that young girl of course. You've made this pretty easy for us. We'll take the Trinity member into custody, and destroy the cargo."  
  
Ryu opened his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Destroy the cargo? Nina is just a little girl..."  
  
Bosch interrupted him.  
  
"Not just a little girl, Ryu, she is the secret cargo that we were transporting. She's not even human like us. All it is, is a highly top secret experimental genic. Its not suppose to be known to the public. Captain Zeno has given me direct orders to destroy it."  
  
Ryu growled at Bosch, stepping closer to the other Ranger.  
  
"She is human, Bosch. I can't let you destroy her!"  
  
Bosch left eye twitched slightly.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Ryu? These are orders from Captain Zeno herself. You can't disobey orders. That girl is not even real..."  
  
Bosch narrowed his eyes, before drawing his rapier from his belt and stabbing Ryu in his left knee, making the young man fall to the ground on his right knee, as he gasped in pain, as he felt the blood drip down his leg. Nina was at Ryu's side in an instant, trying to pull the rapier free from his leg. Bosch smirked, before pulling out the weapon quickly, slicing Nina's palms as he did so, aiming the bloody blade at her delicate throat.  
  
"She seems to be quite attached to you, isn't she, Ryu?"  
  
Ryu growled at the man as he heard Nina cry out softly as the tip of Bosch's sword pricked her neck. Lin was about to take out her revolver, when one of the other two Rangers with Bosch aimed his own gun at her.  
  
"Leave her alone! I won't let you harm her!"  
  
Ryu brought out his right hand and grasped the blade. Bosch smirked at the young man.  
  
"Listen to yourself, protecting the life of a worthless genic. Has being a Low-D messed with your head, Ryu?"  
  
"You bastard...!"  
  
Ryu didn't finish his sentence as Bosch gruffly grabbed the him by the goggles on his head, and pulled him up, staring face to face with Ryu.  
  
"Are you really going to get in my way? Think it over Ryu, do you want to oppose me?"  
  
Ryu felt the pain lance up his leg but didn't yell out, gritting his teeth to hold it in.  
  
"Nina is an innocent person. She doesn't deserve to die. Bosch, don't do this..."  
  
Ryu's left hand went to his katana strapped to the his side, pressing the blade out from its sheath slightly with his thumb, letting the hilt touch Bosch's stomach.  
  
"...or I'll kill you. I don't care if you have a D-Ratio of 1/64, I'll kill you if you do that again."  
  
"So, you really will oppose me, Ryu? Fine, have it your way. I, Bosch 1/64, now sentence you to death, Ryu 1/8192!"  
  
Bosch then stabbed his sword cleanly through the Ranger's throat. Ryu's eyes opened in shock as blood trickled down his mouth. His green eyes glazed over as he felt death about to claim him  
  
"Bossss....."  
  
Note: This story is going to be written in four different perspectives when Ryu first transforms into a Dragon. Anyway, review if you want to, I don't require one from readers, so once again, do it only if you want to. 


	2. Bosch

Chapter 2  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: SAME as the first chapter, okay?  
  
:::BOSCH:::  
  
Ryu...your worthless.  
  
What is driving you to protect a false being? I don't understand it.  
  
"Bossss..."  
  
Your voice is cut off by the rapier I impaled through your throat. Why did you provoke me? Did that fall off the tracks make you forget who you are?   
  
I scoffed at Ryu's dead body as it slumped forward slightly, my blade still impaled in him.  
  
"Ryu 1/8192...is finished."  
  
Some how, that brings satisfaction to myself. I hated Ryu in a way like no other. When we first met, I regarded him as a Low-D who didn't deserve to be there. How did he even get accepted?  
  
Yet I really loathed him when we were in training. His skills seemed natural, as if he were born with them. He chose to use a weapon that no other melee fighting Ranger would use. I also had aspired to use a different weapon of choice when I was a trainee, before him. My weapon of choice had been the rapier, and it took me years to master. This boy had been challenged by seasoned Rangers as I was before him, and almost beat them all in one on one combat, as if they were nothing. When I challenged him myself, he almost defeated me to, but I was lucky enough to beat him.   
  
He would always do his job as diligently as he could, never faltering in the face of danger.  
  
He would do whatever assignment was given to him by Zeno, mostly guard duty, and never complain that it wouldn't increase his D-Ratio. He was a rival. One that seemed to never be able to elude my thoughts...  
  
My reverie was broken at the genic's scream, though it came out pathetically weak, as its ebony eyes welled up with tears, holding tightly to Ryu. It should have chosen the time to flee but hadn't, decided to stay by Ryu's side.  
  
"Don't worry, little genic, you'll meet him in the after life soon enough."  
  
She stared at me a she clutched Ryu to her chest, her tiny red wings moving protectively around him, before she closed her eyes, as if waiting for death.   
  
"Nina, don't do it!"  
  
I heard the member of Trinity say to it. I smirked at her, bringing the tip of my sword to its neck.  
  
"Time to die..."  
  
However as I brought my arm back, preparing to thrust, Ryu's body came into view as he pushed the genic away, as I stabbed forward, the blade going through his chest and out the other end. Ryu glared at me, as he grasped the thin blade of my rapier.  
  
"You....will....not harm her..."  
  
He started glowing with a fiery aura, his eyes flashing red. I was shocked.   
  
"What's going ON?!"  
  
I saw pull the blade from his chest as he shoved me away. Ryu then screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain. I saw his entire body go black, as trails of fire ran the length of his body. His body began to glow as the a bright light filled the room, blinding me for a moment.  
  
"Impossible..."  
  
I said as a thought struck me. An early moment in my childhood. My father had forced me to face a powerful monster, telling me not to be afraid. I remember when the battle started, and a blue aura started to form around me. I was afraid of it, but my father told me to embrace it, my hidden powers, and then I had blacked out. When my eyes opened, I saw the blood on my hands, as I looked towards the sword on the ground, my reflection showed that my face was covered in the red, hot liquid. I looked towards my father, as he commended me, saying I was given a special gift. Here now, looking at Ryu, a fear instilled itself in me, and my hatred towards Ryu sky rocketed to new heights as I stared at him, his body fully changed.  
  
"This power belongs to me, Ryu. You don't deserve it!"  
  
I heard myself say, and in blind rage, struck Ryu with a few thrusts to his head and chest, as blood trailed down his now shirtless chest. However, the wounds closed up as if by magic as Ryu roared out inhumanly.  
  
"No way! My Beast Blade doesn't work on you.  
  
However, Ryu never answered me, though. Instead, swiping at me with a clawed hand. As the world went black one thought ran through my mind.  
  
-I LOST TO RYU, A LOW-D, AGAINST THE VERY POWER THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE...- 


	3. Lin

Chapter 3  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: Still the same...  
  
:::LIN:::  
  
It was as Ryu said. A transport did come. But to my disappointment, it was occupied. I was even more disappointed by the fact that three Rangers came off it. The one in the middle, I had recognized. When I used a bazooka on the transport that had Nina on it, he had been accompanied with Ryu. However, the Ranger named Bosch did not come for Ryu specifically. He was given direct orders to dispose of Nina. That's one of the things I hated about Rangers: Government dogs who followed every will of their leaders, without hesitation. Many of my fellow Trinity brethren had been killed for opposing the government by the Rangers. Ryu was the only one I think I could ever trust my life with. Unlike other Rangers, Ryu followed his heart to decide how to take care of problem so people wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Bosch, I would sooner kill than trust. He seemed to have a look of loathing in his eye, especially towards Ryu. I could only wonder why. Ryu and he argued over Nina's life. Ryu refused to allow Nina to be killed, and I had to agree. Nina was but a small child lost in the world. I think it was a blessing that me and Ryu had found her. She didn't deserve to die.  
  
'She has to live'  
  
I thought but then I wondered, can we really take on Bosch. The man was considered to be one of the best amongst the Rangers, so it would not be easy. My thoughts were broke as I heard Nina wailing over Ryu's dead body, the young man killed by one of his own. I was furious.  
  
"You bastards...how dare you..."  
  
I muttered slowly as I reached for my revolver, but one of the Ranger Grunts with Bosch held his own gun up at me. I began to shiver as Bosch was about to thrust his weapon through Nina, but to my shock Ryu had somehow risen from the dead to push her out of the way, taking the blow for her. The three Rangers were shocked as well, and I took the time to pull out my gun and aim it at the two Grunts behind me, before a bright light flashed before my eyes, blinding me. I turned my head around to see a monster, in Ryu's place. Its body burned as fire surrounded it. Bosch had attacked instantly, but it proved ineffective, as the monster struck him down with his claws, sending Bosch back as the man fell. The monster than turned towards me as I panicked, bringing my gun forward, but it instantly vanished, reappearing behind me to slash through the two Rangers behind me. I looked at it carefully as I pointed my gun at it, my hands shaking with fear.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
The flames surrounded it before Ryu appeared again, as if he never had been killed in the first place. His left eye was closed as he slowly breathed, as if he was still in pain.  
  
"Ryu? How is that possible?"  
  
I saw Nina about to run to his side but held her back, afraid of what to expect.  
  
"No, Nina..."  
  
but she kept struggling until I let her go. I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Come on Nina, let's bring him to a safe place."  
  
It was all I could think of as we carried Ryu deeper into the station.  
  
Note: Once again, review if you want to. 


	4. Nina

Chapter 4  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: No change  
  
:::NINA:::  
  
Ryu called it a transport. It was a device that could take the three of us to a higher place, called Low Sector. Three men dressed similar to Ryu walked from it towards us. The one in the middle came forward as he looked at Ryu.  
  
'Are these Ryu's friends?'  
  
If so, they didn't seem like it. The two seemed to get into a heated argument, but I was not close enough to here them. The other two men went beside me and my other friend, Lin.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
A feeling of fear swept over me. What do these people want with us. Were they going to take me back to the lab? I don't want to go back! I want to stay with Ryu.  
  
'Why can't they leave us alone?'  
  
Ryu screamed in pain as the man he was talking to took out an odd sword and thrust it through Ryu's leg.  
  
'NO!!'  
  
I fled to his side, desperately trying to free the thin blade from Ryu's leg. But the man he talked to removed the sword quickly enough, cutting my hands. The pain was bothersome but not life threatening. Ryu's face was distorted in pain, and I felt ashamed for not trying to protect him sooner. I felt the a trickle prick on my neck, as the man held his thin sword to my throat.   
  
"She seems to be quite attached to you, isn't she, Ryu?"  
  
He said, as I cried out in surprise as I felt a stinging pain in my neck. The man had applied more pressure, piercing my skin slightly, making blood trickle down my neck. I saw Ryu grasp onto the man's blade, diverting it away from me. The man smiled cruelly to Ryu.  
  
"Listen to yourself, protecting a worthless genic. Has being a Low-D messed with your head, Ryu?"  
  
Ryu then looked at the man.   
  
"You bastard...!"  
  
I heard Ryu say, but before he continued, the man grabbed him by the goggles around his head as he lifted Ryu up. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him to stop hurting Ryu, but I knew that it was useless. The doctors back at the lab pulled out my vocal cord, preventing me from ever speaking again. Soon, my thoughts were interrupted by the man as he stabbed the sword through Ryu's throat. I began to cry, saddened by the fact that I failed to save him as he had saved me. Ryu was the first person to ever be my friend.   
  
'Please Ryu, forgive me...'   
  
I held him close to me hoping he would stand up any minute but I knew he was dead.  
  
The man then aimed his sword at me again as I stared into his eyes, holding Ryu tighter to me.  
  
"Don't worry, little genic, you'll see him in the after life soon enough"  
  
The man said, ready to kill me as well. I didn't resist.  
  
'If I can be with you Ryu, then I'll let that man do what he likes, as long as I can see you again.'  
  
I then shut my eyes, preparing for the man as he prepared to strike. However the strike never came, as I was pushed out of the way. When I turned around, Ryu was starting to glow red.   
  
"You...will...not harm...her!"  
  
I heard him say before clutching his head in pain, his body covered in all black, as flames crept from up and down his body. I then saw a white light flash before my vision.  
  
'What is this light...'  
  
I heard an inhuman growl from Ryu as his body took another form.  
  
The three men finally attacked us, but Ryu had defeated them with ease. His body seem to convulse, as his normal form returned. I smiled at him, before trying to run after him, but Lin held me back.   
  
'No, I want to be with Ryu!'  
  
I struggled some more until Lin finally set me loose to be at his side as he fell to the floor. Lin walked closer to us before suggesting to take Ryu to a safer place. As I took him by the arms, Lin carried him by his legs, as we headed deeper into the rail road station.  
  
Note: I don't really like this one, but I'm not sure what else to do. 


	5. Ryu and Odjn

Chapter 5  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know already  
  
:::RYU:::  
  
Bosch, why are you doing this? The pain has all but faded now. I can see Bosch smirking at me. I can't speak anymore due to his sword being in my throat. The world was becoming darker now, as I stare towards Nina. I can see her scream but can not hear it.  
  
'What can I do? I want to save her, but I can't even do that now...'  
  
I've failed, that much I can admit, and I hate it! Why did I try to make Bosch understand?  
  
He'd follow Captain Zeno to the grave. I tried to sort things out with him, but it was all in vain.  
  
'Isn't there anything I can do?'  
  
*THUMP*  
  
'What was that?'  
  
The darkness has completely engulfed me. I can see nothing, not even myself.  
  
'Where am I'  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Where does that noise come from? Wait, it sounds like...a heart beat?  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Is it mine? Or is it someone else's  
  
"Hello, is someone there?"  
  
No answer. What's going on? What's happening to me? What is this strange feeling I have? I can feel something pushing against my conscious...Something powerful, but where is it coming from?  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
I feel it, something is here.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I ask to the darkness, seeing it seem to shift as it told me one thing.  
  
-YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN-  
  
I feel myself falling.  
  
"No, wait! I must live! I must protect her...!"  
  
My mind...its sanity is tearing away. What can I do? How do I get back...  
  
"WHO AM I?!"  
  
:::ODJN::::  
  
-THE TIME HAS COME-  
  
-THE CARDS HAVE BEEN SET-  
  
-YOU ARE NOW TAKING A GAMBLE-  
  
-CHOOSE WISELY, RYU-  
  
-THERE WILL BE A COST FOR SAVING HER, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT-  
  
-BY CHOOSING TO SAVE HER, YOU WILL CHANGE THE WORLD-  
  
-ARE YOU READY, MY LITTLE FRIEND? TO REACH FOR THE SKY?-  
  
The young boy now stood before me, his head cast down low. I awaited his answer.  
  
What would he choose to do? The boy now looked up to me with eyes as clear as the sky of ancient times.  
  
"I want to save her."  
  
-SO BE IT. YOU NOW HOLD MY POWER.-  
  
I awoke, for the first time in a thousand years. I stared at the man named Bosch as he attacked me. But it was ultimately in vain. I struck him hard across the face, knocking him unconscious. The other two fell in much the same way. I then stared at Nina and Lin as they stood a few steps back.  
  
-RYU, YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICE...CALL FOR ME IF YOU NEED TO-  
  
I left the resurrected Ryu behind to be tended to by his two companions, looking forward to seeing the sky once more...  
  
END  
  
Note: I forgot that Odjn also appeared, so I decided to add his short POV. Well, see you. 


End file.
